


i get so lost inside your eyes

by hotfrogboy



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, idk man i wrote this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfrogboy/pseuds/hotfrogboy
Summary: i joined a dunkirk discord, saw the prompt "are you warm enough" and got.... possessed? this is the result
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: "Are you warm enough?"





	i get so lost inside your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> literally i wrote this in less than 90 minutes and its a mess but i thiiiink its opened a floodgate of sorts, so its not ALL bad
> 
> title from from harry styles' "adore you"

“Hey.”

The hissing voice makes Alex jump, despite how low it is. He’s crunched up, curled on his side in the freezing damp of the stranded trawler, and his mouth is dry and clammy and his heart is pounding through his chest as his ears strain for any sign of the German’s arrival.

“ _ Hey _ .” The voice comes again, and it’s quieter now, closer.

Instinct kicks in as Alex feels movement behind him, and he half rolls over, one hand tightening around his gun.

It’s Tommy, just as hunched and damp as Alex. He raises his hands quickly, crouching closer down to Alex as he does. 

“You’re shaking,” he says, softly. “Are you warm enough?”

Alex frowns, and opens his mouth to say that he isn’t shaking.

His teeth chatter so hard he can’t get the words out right, and he settles for clenching his jaw shut as hard as he can, fornwing, and shaking his head.

Tommy looks at him like he doesn’t believe him -- which he shouldn’t -- so Alex grits out a broken, “I’m n-not c-co-cold.”

Which was incredibly the wrong decision.

Tommy lays down, squirming himself into the tiny gap between Alex and the ship's metal rib, forcing Alex along in turn. 

He doesn’t say anything more, doesn’t even  _ look  _ at Alex once he’s settled. Just rolls over, away from him, presenting his back. 

Alex sees the movement for what it is. An invitation. With a hiss, he looks around quickly, making sure the rest of the Highlanders are asleep. He doesn’t know how many of them actually are, or how many are faking to try and trick themselves into feeling better.

Doesn’t matter, he decides, and rolls fully over, plastering himself to Tommy’s back.

The other man’s uniform is just as damp and unpleasant as Alex’s, but after several long, tense minutes,  _ warmth  _ begins to seep through. 

It spreads through Alex’s chest, easing the shivering ache between his ribs. He takes a deep breath, the first one in hours, and pulls himself closer to Tommy.

Sleep follows the warmth almost instantaneously, and Alex breathes a drowsy “Thank you,” into the exposed skin of Tommy’s neck.

He’s too out of it to realise what he’s doing as he presses a kiss to the tiny patch of skin, pressing the words deeper.

Tommy feels it. And he smiles, ever so slightly.

\------

There’s still oil smeared on Alex’s cheekbones, greasy and multi-coloured in the light of the train station. As soon as his in his seat, Tommy sees the tension melt out of his shoulders, not in the way that says relaxation but in the way that suggests a collapse is looming on the horizon.

Alex’s eyes are red rimmed, watery as he blinks up from his clenched fists.

“That old bloke wouldn’t even look us in the eye.”

Tommy wants to respond, to reassure him, but sleep is rolling over him like the godforsaken tide, and his jaw is slack and his eyes heavy.

As the soft dark of sleep closes in, he sees a tear rolling down Alex’s cheek, and he has a split second to push the remains of a crushed piece of toast across the table to him. It’s a pitiful offering, but it’s an offering nonetheless.

Alex smiles, and he takes it.

\-----

Tommy and Alex are taking a walk. The night air is icy and sharp, just barely tolerable. But there’s solid ground beneath their feet, and they have a week to spend before they go out again.

They both know that when they do go out, even if they survive the shared hell they’re thrust into again and again, they might never see each other again. 

But tonight they’re here. And they’re together again, Alex’s hand just above Tommy’s hip like that fateful night on the destroyer.

They reach the top of the cliff, look down all around them at the ocean and the grass and the lights of the town. 

They look at each other.

Tommy's eyes are shiny in the moonlight, his cheekbones painted sharp by shadows. They hold eye contact, and for a moment, everything is still, right down to the grass beneath their feet and the waves beneath the cliff.

And then Alex leans forward and presses his lips to Tommy’s.

Tommy freezes for a moment, and Alex  _ panics, _ and then the taller boy leans forward, melting into it.

Alex has never kissed a boy before, doesn't really know where to put his hands, but he takes a wild guess. Lays one across the shoulders, the other on the hip and up the back. Feels right.

Feels  _ perfect. _

They break apart, breathing softly in the shared space between their lips. 

"Wow," Tommy murmurs, and Alex is too busy trying to remember how to think to do any more than nod.

The wind picks up again,  _ freezing,  _ cutting through their shared silence like a knife. Tommy gives a full-body shudder and his teeth begin to chatter, every so slightly. 

Alex takes a half step back. 

"You're shaking. Are you warm enough?"


End file.
